


AmberGreyGold

by IrreverentFangirl



Category: The Mortals Instruments
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Mortal, Attempted Murder, Bigotry, F/F, Harsh Language, M/M, Mentions of attempted suicide, Serial Killer, Sexual Situations, Violence, permanent hiatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2772422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrreverentFangirl/pseuds/IrreverentFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine a world devoid of colors. Imagine the emptiness where all you'd see is the blankness of black and white. Colors are what make life worthwhile. Colors can light a spark within yourself. </p><p>Amber: Alec fell in love with a gorgeous boy with bright eyes and dark skin. A boy that refused to take anyone's shit and was proud of the things that set him apart. A boy with amber eyes. </p><p>Gray: Clary had been crushing on Izzy Lightwood from afar for many years. Will a chance encounter with her brother force them together? Her and the lovely girl with smoky grey eyes? </p><p>Gold: Simon hates Jace Herondale. Jace is a pretentious asshole that can't take anything seriously and hurts the people around him. So why can't he tear his thoughts away from haunting gold eyes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	AmberGreyGold

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or TID and probably never will. The sadness abounds! 
> 
> I will not be continuing this version of this story. I'm going to do another rewrite and fit it into the Shadowhunters universe, which I have found to be far less problematic than TMI. Keep an eye out!

_Alec_

Alec ran a shaking hand through his thick black hair. It was his first day of his senior year and it was at a new high school, in a new town, living with his mom, sister, and brother instead of his dad. He glanced at himself in the mirror. Too big, holey black sweater over a loose dark blue shirt? Check. Black jeans ripped at the knees? Check. His favorite crappy pair of converse? Check. He was ready to go.

"Alec, if your ass isn't down here in twenty seconds, I will _drag_ it down here!" Izzy suddenly shrieked. Alec winced and hurried out his room and downstairs.

"I'm coming!" he called back.

When he joined Izzy and Jace, they were smirking. "Took you long enough," Izzy said. "Aren't you excited for your first day at a new school?"

Alec snorted and crossed his arms over his chest. "Don't remind me," he said, scowling.

Jace's smirk grew. "Ah, not excited to be going to school with us, big bro?" Alec narrowed his eyes at him before rolling his eyes.

"Shut up, Jace."

Izzy made a face at both of them. "Let's go," she said. "I want to see my friends."

"Sure Queenie," Jace said.

Izzy glared at him. "I will kick your skinny white ass," she threatened. "Get in the damn car. Alec's driving."

"Why am I driving?" Alec protested.

"Because apparently I'm too young, and I'd rather not die. You're our best chance," Izzy said.

.

.

.

_Clary_

"Clare-Bear, you ready?" Clary gagged at the use of her childhood nickname. Magnus had just earned his way onto her shit list.

With a sickly-sweet smile that she was aware wouldn't be seen, she shrieked back, "In a sec, Magi-poo!" She could hear Simon start laughing at that and she wrinkled her nose. "I'll start on you next, Simy-boo!" Simon immediately stopped laughing.

Clary had a smug smirk twisting her pale pink lips as she left her room. She saw Magnus lounging on her couch, his long legs draped over Simon's lap and his head tilted back with his eyes closed. As usual, his black hair had been spiked up with sparkly hair gel and his eyes were rimmed with dark eyeliner. Simon hadn't noticed her yet, either. He was drumming his fingers on his skinny leg with one hand, the other one adjusting his thick-framed glasses.

"Your Queen has arrived," she announced.

Magnus's eyes snapped open and he jumped up with a grin. "Morning biscuit!" he exclaimed, running forward to kiss her on the cheek. "I missed you!"

Clary laughed and hugged him. "You saw me yesterday, Mag," she said.

He made a face, but nodded. "That is true," he said, "but a day away from you is a day wasted."

Clary giggled and pulled away, grabbing Simon's hand and helping him up. "Over-dramatic nerd," she said, with a bright smile. "I love you."

"Love you too!"

Clary pulled her long hair into a casual bun as she said, “You guys ready?”

They nodded, though Simon didn’t seem very happy about it. Clary knew the only reason Magnus looked forward to going back to school was the increased chances for fashion. Simon was just tired of school in general and wanted to be done with it already; he hated the way he was treated by his classmates, he hated that he had to go home and deal with his mother’s homophobia at the end of the day, he hated that he rarely had the chance to shine. Clary understood and often emphasized, feeling equally as stifled.

Clary’s mom, Jocelyn, chose that minute to leave her room. Her hair hung down her back in a long braid and she wore a long silken robe to cover her pyjamas. “Have a nice day, children. Clary, please don’t get into a fight. Simon, love, don’t forget your lunch money. And Magnus, try to remember that not everyone loves glitter quite as much as you do and that’s not a crime.”   
  
Magnus gasped, his hand flying to cover his chest. “How dare you tell such lies, mother?” he demanded. Simon snorted at him and grabbed Magnus’s wrist, dragging him away.

Clary grinned at her best friends as they all yelled back, “Bye mom!”

Jocelyn had basically adopted Magnus and Simon as her own years back, after Magnus’s step-father had attempted to murder him and Simon’s mother had fallen into alcohol face-first after her husband’s death. She understood the need for someone who loved you with no reservations, and had always treated them as her own.

They hurried outside and as they left, Magnus threw an arm over Clary’s skinny shoulders (which was not an easy task, considering he was over a foot taller than her). “You ready to see Isabelle?” he taunted her.

  
Clary flushed an unattractive shade of deed tomato-red. “Shut up!” she squeaked, ramming her elbow into his toned stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> Aline Penhallow: Sandrine Holt
> 
> Maia Roberts: Brooklyn Sudano
> 
> Camille Belcourt: Holly Madison
> 
> William Herondale (Will): Adam Gregory 
> 
> James Carstairs (Jem): Eiji Wentz 
> 
> Theresa Gray (Tessa): Alexis Bledel 
> 
> Jessamine Lovelace (Jessie): Heather Morris 
> 
> Sophie Collins: Emma Watson 
> 
> Gideon Lightwood: Jensen Ackles
> 
> Gabriel Lightwood: Robert Pattinson
> 
> Cecily Herondale: Alexandra Daddario 
> 
> Desdemona Nightwood (Des): Naya Rivera 
> 
> Kellina Rose (Kells): Dianna Agron (skank!Quinn)
> 
> Charlotte Branwell: Tina Fey
> 
> Henry Branwell: Rupert Grint


End file.
